Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels and a God
by Onoki Uchiha
Summary: What happens when Ōnoki Uchiha goes to a new world to train
1. Chapter 1

**Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels and a God? **

**I** **do** **not** **own** **either Highschool** **DXD** **or Naruto I only own Ōnoki Uchiha because he is an original character.**

Ch:1 Ōnoki Uchiha Enters!

A Kamui portal opens up and a tall light skin figure steps out of the portal he sands at a height of 6 foot 3 with short black hair and black eyes. He is wearing red amour with a chest plate, legs plates, and shoulder plates this is Ōnoki Uchiha great grandson of Madara Uchiha. He says " So I have finally arrived at a new world to continue my training". But after he says that he then he hears a scream and so he decides to investigate what was happening.

**At the location **

Ōnoki encountered a man with a gaping hole in his chest. Standing over the man was person with bat wings. A few seconds after Ōnoki arrived at the location a red magic circle appears with the Gremory symbol nearby and out steps a group of teens one is a tall buxom woman with long beautiful crimson red hair, and a big burst, her hair reaches her thighs with a single hair strand sticking out of the top of her head, with blue eyes this is Rias Gremory. Next to her was another buxom woman with violet eyes who was a bit shorter than the crimson haired girl, but with a bigger burst and with very long black hair tied up in a long ponytail, reaching down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards there is also a orange ribbon keeping her ponytail in place this is Akeno Himejima. Behind her was Kiba Yuuto, he is a handsome young man with short blonde hair, with bluish gray eyes and a mole under his left eye he is also the only boy in the group. Next to Kiba was Koneko Toujou unlike the other girls with the group she was shorter than them with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. Rias says " Everyone there has been a sightings of a stray devil in the area so be on your guard". They all responded " Hai Buchou".

Ōnoki decides to attack the stray devil to try to help the injured man and he goes for a right punch to the stray devil's chest and the punch connects with the stray devil's chest. As a result the stray devil is sent fly away from the injured man. Ōnoki the rushes after the stray devil to kill it Ōnoki then charges his attack a red condensed energy ball formed in his hand and yells his attack "**Katon: Rasengan"**. When the attack connects with the stray devil's stomach the devil is sent spiraling back and doesn't get back up. Rias sees Ōnoki killing the stray devil and asks him " Who are you, what is your race,and what are you doing in devil's territory". Ōnoki then turns to the group says " I am Ōnoki Uchiha a human and what is a devil?" everyone else is shocked that Ōnoki didn't know what a devil was. Rias then goes on to explain what devil are "Devils are one of the three factions major factions, the three factions are Angels who watch over earth from heaven. Fallen Angels are Angels that fell from heaven and try to make people and other Angels fall from God's grace. And Devil watch over the underworld and use human desires to become stronger also contrary to common belief devils are evil at least not anymore" . Ōnoki then asked " If devils aren't evil anymore then why did that devil kill that man?" Rias says " That devil you killed was a stray devil they are devils that kill their former master and other devils hunt them down to punish them". Ōnoki then uses Kamui to leave the area. Rias uses a magic circle to teleport to the ORC house.

**With Rias and the others **

"Akeno I want you to look into Ōnoki to see if I can add him to my peerage" said Rias "Hai Buchou" Akeno responds. Koneko then decides to tell the group " As we were watching the fight I sensed that he has powerful chakra coming from, but that should be impossible because only Yokai have chakra, and he said that he was human"

Rias is starting to takes a bigger interest in Ōnoki. "Alright everyone I will see you tomorrow here after school tomorrow".

**The Next Day at School **

"Good morning students today I will like to introduce you to our new student come on in Mr. Uchiha" said the teacher. " Hello everyone I look forward to learning with you" said Ōnoki. "Go ahead and sit beside Miss. Gremory" said the teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

**Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels and a God? **

**I do not own either Highschool DXD or Naruto I only own Ōnoki Uchiha because he is an original character. **

**Author's Note **

_**I have realized that I should have explained things a bit better in the last chapter. I wrote the chapter at 3 a.m and did a shit job with it so some plot holes will be explained in this chapter. **_

_**With that being explained lets get started! **_

Ch: 2 The Perverted Pawn

**At** **Kuoh Academy **

"So we meet again Red I wasn't expecting you to be going to my new school" Ōnoki said. " I don't believe that we properly introduced our selves last night" added Ōnoki. "My name is Ōnoki Uchiha nice to meet you" Ōnoki said and he offers her his hand. "Rias Gremory" said Rias as she takes his hand. " I also wasn't expecting you to be here either" said Rias. "At the end of the school day can you to come to the Occult Research Club I would like to continue our talk from yesterday before you left" said Rias.

**At the end of School **

As Ōnoki is walking towards the ORC house with Rias he hears yell " Get back here perverts" Ōnoki then turns his head to the left and sees three teens running away from the Kendo club as the trio are running away they are the cornered by the rest of the Kendo club. The Kendo club proceed to beat the perverts. Ōnoki is surprised to see that the Kendo girls are beating the trio with their wooden swords, Rias however isn't. "Does this happen often that you are not surprised to see this" asked Ōnoki.

" Yes, this happens often with the perverted trio they peak on woman changing and as a result they are chased and beaten" responds Rias. As this is happening Akeno notices Rias with the man with the red amour from last night, Akeno walks up to them and says "Ara,Ara it looks like you found him Buchou and I take it that you are taking him to the ORC house right?" Then the group of three continue to the ORC house.

**At the old school building **

As Ōnoki enters the building with Rias and Akeno he notices that the place is bigger than he expected. In the room there are two victorian era couches sitting on one of the couches is Koneko eating a cookie she looks up and notices that Rias and Akeno arrived at the club house with the man from the previous night . " Ōnoki you can take a seat while we wait for Yuuto to arrive". After a couple of minutes Yuuto enters the club room.

"First I will like to explain that none of us here are humans and that the ORC is just used to cover the fact that we are devils" as they release their wings. "Now that we have that part done I will like to continue my explanation of the three factions". Rias said " About 150 years ago the three factions had a major war, all of the factions had lost many lives by the end of it. As a result of the major lost of life devils decided to create the evil piece system that allows almost any race to recarnate into devils" Rias said. " Now that I have told you the story of the Great War I would like to ask you if you would like to join my peerage you can chose what piece you want to be" said Rias as she lays down a Knight, a Rook, a Bishop, and several pawns.

" Are there special abilities with each piece?" asked Ōnoki. " Yes, Rooks gain high attack and defense but have low speed, Knights gain high speed and attack but not as high a Rook's attack, Bishops increase your magic reserves, and pawns allow you to promote into any other piece besides a King but only in enemy territory" responds Rias. " Are there species that the evil pieces cannot change into devils" Ōnoki also asked. " Evil Pieces cannot recarnate Gods or a Buddha into devils" Rias answered Ōnoki's question. " Can the Evil Piece system recarnate God like beings? Asked Ōnoki "No" said Rias. " Sure I will join your club I chose my Evil Piece will be a Knight because I am great with a sword" Ōnoki tells the red head.

Ōnoki then lays on the other couch and Rias places the knight piece on Ōnoki's chest put nothing happened. " That has never happened before" said Rias. "What has never happened before Red?" asked Ōnoki. " The Evil Piece was supposed to sink into your chest to recarnate you into a devil but nothing happened" the red head responded. "Is it because I am too powerful for the Evil Piece to recarnate me?" Asks Ōnoki. " I was considered one of the strongest people back home because of my massive chakra reserves" said Ōnoki.

Koneko says " I have been meaning to ask you how can you use chakra naturally when only Yokai can use it in this world". "That is because in my home world people are born with the ability to use chakra" responds Ōnoki. " Wait your from another world?" yells Yuuto. " How did you manage to enroll in the school if you don't exist in this world?" asks Akeno. "This morning I went to the principal's office and use Genjutsu to make it to that I am a student here and I did the same to the teacher" explained Ōnoki. " Can I still join you club even though I cannot become a devil?" "I don't see why not. You will be very useful in helping me train my peerage" says Rias. "So now that I am a member of the club what is everyone else's names and pieces?" He asks. "The blond haired boy is Kiba my Knight , The short girl on the couch is Koneko my Rook, And the one with violet eyes is Akeno my Queen" responds Rias.

" Well since I know some things about you guys I guess it's fair that I tell you a bit about my self. Ōnoki then proceeds to tell them a bit about his life. I was born in the Hidden Leaf Village and in that village the children go to school to learn how to become ninja. The children enter the academy at 6 and graduate at 12.

Akeno decides to ask " If you already have graduated from school at twelve why do you attend Kuoh Academy?" " I joined this school in order to learn more about this world that I decided to travel to" said Ōnoki. " Now in my world I was originally known as the Dragon of Konoha because of my high fire affinity I gained this title when Konoha decided to lend ninja aid to the Hidden Mist Village during its civil war. ( **Konoha decided to aid the Mist in order to get another alliance besides the one with Sand) **

There I defeated an entire army of water users with a single fire attack. My attack took the entire army of water users to put out, but they couldn't put it out. _**(**_ **If you are wondering what attack was it the attack was **_**Katon: **_**Gōka**__**Mekkyaku**__**the** **attack**__**Madara**__**used**__**when**__**he**__**first**__**appeared**_**. I don't know if I spelled that correct) **_

Several years after that I gained the Rinnengan which are said to be the eyes of God. In the Fourth Great Ninja War that's when I became one of the new Gods of Shinobi for my help in defeating my great grandfather Madara Uchiha". ( **I consider Naruto and Sasuke to be the new Gods of Shinobi along with Ōnoki, He is just as strong as them). **

" So are there special abilities with everyone else?" asked Ōnoki. " I have the Scared Gear sword birth that allows me to create any sword" said Yuuto. " I can use lighting, fire, and water" said Akeno. " And I have my family's Power of Destruction" said Rias. "What are your abilities" asked Akeno. " I can control fire, lighting, water, earth, wind, and gravity. I also can summon dragons as my summoning contract" said Ōnoki.

**Later in the Day**

An average looking young man with short brown and brown eyes this is Issei Hyodo he is walking home but stops when someone taps him on the shoulder he turns around to see a girl around his age . " H-Hi are Issei Hyodo?" the girl asked. "Yes" Issei responds. " Are you d-dating someone" she asks. "No" said Issei "My name is Yuma Amano and will you go on a d-d-date with me next Sunday". As this was happening Ōnoki was watching on a nearby building when Issei runs home after agreeing for the date with a shit eating grin on his face Ōnoki uses kamui to leave.

**Back at ORC house **

Ōnoki steps out of the kamui portal and walks over to Rias. " Red, Issei was approached by a young girl to go on a date with her, but that girl was leaking a lot of killing intent. The date is set for next Sunday that is probably when she plans to kill him" Ōnoki told Rias. " That woman was most likely a fallen angel I have sensed an increase in fallen angels in Kuoh this means that they are going after a Sacred Gear user in the area that they deem the Gear a threat to them" Rias told Ōnoki.

" What is a Scared Gear?" asks Ōnoki. " Scared Gears are a gift from the biblical God. There are common Scared Gears, and then there are the thirteen Longinus Scared Gears that are said to have the power to kill even Gods" Rias answered. " I doubt that any of those Gears can kill me" said Ōnoki. " What makes you think that none of the Longinus Gears cannot kill you?" asked Rias. " Lets just say I am to stubborn to die Red" responded Ōnoki.

**The Next Day **

After the perverted trio managed to escape from another beating they come across the old school building.

" I am glad that this time we managed to escape from our beating" said Issei. Issei then glances up to a open window and sees Rias looking down at him. Issei blushed looking at the girl.

" Is there someone in the building Issei?" asked his friends. "That beautiful crimson hair…"muttered Issei. One of his friends looks up and says that's Rias Gremory a third year and one of the most beautiful girls in the school".

**In inside the ORC Building **

" Akeno who was that boy in the middle of the group outside?" asked Rias. " I think that's Issei Hyodo a second year" Is there something about him Buchou?" asked Akeno. " Maybe" replied Rias.

**Next Sunday **

As Issei waits for his date to arrive a girl approaches him and she is handing out wishing paper. " Here take one there are said to have the ability to grant you a wish" said the girl. " Thanks" said Issei as he puts it in his pocket. " Hi Issei I sorry I'm late" said Yuma. " No, it's OK I thought you weren't going to show up" responded Issei.

**Later at night **

Issei and Yuma are walking around the park. "Issei can I can you a question" asks Yuma. " Sure anything for you Yuma" said Issei. "Can you please die for me Issei? Asked Yuma. Right after Yuma said that the sky gains a purple hue and jet black wings sprouts out from Yuma's back showing that she is a fallen angel and her clothes disappeared allowing the perverted teen to see her burst. Her clothes were replaced by very sexy leather wrappings which showed much of her figure. After clearing his mind of perverted thoughts , Issei beings panicking after witnessing Yuma's transformation.

" While it was just for some time I had fun on our dates" states Yuma she then looks at her right hand, which has the gift that Issei gave to her. " Guess I will keep this. Now please die." Yuma then creates a purple spear of Light and slams the spear into Issei's stomach.

Issei only managed to say her name before he spat out blood and his wound gushed out blood. By then Yuma had disappeared into the sky. After that Issei reaches into his pocket to take out the wish paper " I want to see that crimson haired girl again" Issei said to the wishing paper.

Right after that a red magic circle appears and out steps Rias she then takes out a pawn. While this was happening Ōnoki uses Kamui to appear next to Rias " I suggest that you use all of you pawns Red" said Ōnoki.

" Why is he worth that much?" asked the red head, as she does what he said to do." Yes, I can tell that this one has a lot of potential just like you and the rest of your peerage" said Ōnoki. " You think that me and the rest of my peerage have a lot of potential? asked the girl.

" Yes, Red that is the main reason why I wanted to join you club even though you couldn't recarnate me into a devil I have a feeling that things will become interesting soon. Well I think we should take the pervert home now" said Ōnoki.

**Monday Morning **

" So you guys seriously don't remember meeting my girlfriend Yuma" said Issei. " We told you before that you were just imagining your girlfriend like you" responded his friend. " Like you or any of us will get a girlfriend" added his other friend. " But seriously I have her number and everything" said Issei as he checks his phone. "WHAT!HER NUMBER ISN'T THERE!" Yells Issei. " See we told you that she doesn't exist" said both of his friends.

**Later in the afternoon **

" So now that its the end of the day I would like you and Ōnoki to get Issei so he can meet us" Rias said to Yuuto. Both Ōnoki and Yuuto proceed to walk over to Issei's class. When they arrive at Issei's class Ōnoki says" Issei Hyodo you are coming with us". " What why?" asked Issei. " Someone wants to talk to you" said Yuuto. "Fine" said Issei as he proceeded to get out of his seat. The group of three continue to walk to the ORC Building.

**On the way to ORC **

" You know I am surprised that you came willingly. I thought that we were going to have to drag you here" said Ōnoki jokingly. " Now he can meet Rias" added Yuuto. " Well we're here" they both said.

**Inside ORC **

Rias is now done explaining to Issei what Scared Gears are and that they are devils. " So you mean to tell me that I ACTUALLY DIED LAST NIGHT!" yells Issei. " Yup, you should be thankful to Rias for bringing you back to life" said Ōnoki. " I thank you beautiful Goddess" says Issei as he bows before Rias.

" This is definitely a wired one Red" Ōnoki said to the red head. " Why do you keep calling me Red" asked Rias curiously. " I forgot you name so I call you Red because of your hair color. I easily forget people's names so I avoid using their names or give them nicknames" Ōnoki answered. " Really you forgot my name" asks Rias. " Yes, I also have nicknames for everyone here they are Violet for the purple eyed girl, Shironeko for the girl with white hair because of the cat hair pins she has, and for you Red because of your hair" responds Ōnoki. " I need one for the brunette and the blond guy now. I will think of one later but now I am going to start you training" said Ōnoki. Ōnoki then uses Kamui to take the group to his pocket dimension.

**In the Kamui Dimension **

When they arrive at the location Ōnoki says to them. " I will be testing your teamwork. You will all fight me at once, now then lets get started". Yuuto rushes towards Ōnoki with a flame sword, Ōnoki intercepted the sword with his own. " That is an interesting sword you have how fast can you make them?" Yuuto then creates another sword, but this one is made of ice. "That's pretty fast, but not fast enough" yells Ōnoki.

Ōnoki then kicks Yuuto away from him. Koneko runs towards Ōnoki and jumps into the air and does a spin kick." You put a lot of power behind that but what holds you back is your speed" Ōnoki comments to Koneko.

While this is happening Akeno is charging up a thunder spell. She then notices an opening so she takes it. Ōnoki doges the spell and rushes to Akeno to engage in hand to hand. " From what I can tell you have both power and speed. But you are mediocre at hand to hand" Ōnoki said to Akeno as he slashes at her.

Meanwhile Rias is charging up her family's Power of Destruction and launches it towards Ōnoki. He then summons a giant fan as the ball of destruction comes closer "** Uchiha Reflection" **he yells and the ball of destruction is reflected back at Rias. She quickly cancelled the attack before it can hit her right after she does that Ōnoki is in front of her " You know Red, you lack physical power and defense as well as being terrible at hand to hand" he says to the red head.

**Later in the Evening **

" Alright that is enough for today I am surprised that you guys have good teamwork accept Issei because he is new. I was expecting you all to fail the test but you passed, and since you passed I will treat you all to dinner" said Ōnoki.

**I am going to end the chapter here. As I said at the beginning hopefully that this has fix some plot holes in my story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, and a God? **

**I don't own Highschool DXD or Naruto I only own Ōnoki Uchiha because he is an original character. **

**Author's Note **

_**This chapter takes place a week after the last chapter. **_

Ch: 3 The Innocent Nun

**Saturday Morning **

" I want pancakes this morning" said Ōnoki as he is walking down the street. "Um? Can you please help me find the nearest church Sir?" asks a girl shyly. Ōnoki turns around to see a young girl around sixteen years old with blonde hair that reaches her back. She has bangs that shape her face with a single strand of hair sticking out of the top of her head that goes back. He also notices that she is wearing a Nun outfit for the Catholic Church.

" I'm sorry, but the church in this town is abandoned. It has been like that for a while now" he replied. "Really, I was told that I was supposed to transfer over to the church in this town" she said to him. "Well since you are new to this town, how about I show you around town" Ōnoki said. " I'm Asia Argento by the way" Asia said. "Ōnoki Uchiha" he says to her. Her stomach growls and she blushes.

" I take it that you are hungry. How I treat you to breakfast? He asks her. " OK, but thank you" she said . " No problem" he replied. The two then proceed to a diner

**On the way to the diner **

The pair have come across a small boy with a cut on his knee. Asia says to the boy as she walks up to him with silver rings appearing on her hands. "Now, now you shouldn't cry over a little cut like that" she said as she heals the child. " So you can heal people I see" Ōnoki said to her. " Yes I can been able to do heal people since I was little. I consider it a gift from God that I can preform healing miracles" she says to him.

**Kuoh Diner **

" So tell me a bit about yourself" said Ōnoki. Asia explains to Ōnoki about her life until that point." I was raised in a church in Rome and have lived there for most of my life. One day there was a dog that was found injured and so I prayed to God for the dog to heal. That's when I awakened the ability to heal people.

When the Church discovered that I can heal people they started treating me like a Saint. But, then the incident happened a week ago I came across an injured man and so I decided to help him by healing him. It turns out that the man was a devil and he escaped while killing five exorcists in the process. After that the Church found out that I helped the man by healing him and the labeled me a heretic of the Church" she explained.

"The Church was stupid to label you a heretic just because of healing that man. How were you supposed to know that the guy was a devil" Ōnoki said to her. "In my opinion they should have kept you because of your ability to heal people. People who can heal others are quiet valuable because of their ability" he added. Their food arrives and the rest of the meal was silent.

**Later after the meal **

"I am going to paid for the food" said Ōnoki as he leaves the table. " Ahh" yelled Asia. Ōnoki hears her scream and rushes back to the table only to find it empty. "Dam it they took her I need to find her. But I don't know much around the city" he said. After paying the bill Ōnoki runs out of the diner towards ORC.

**At ORC **

Everyone else at the club house relaxing, but then Ōnoki comes bursting through the door. "Red, I need you to help me find where the Fallen Angels are in this town. They have kidnapped someone I just met this morning for her Scared Gear" Ōnoki explains fast to Rias. " Clam down I can't understand what you are saying" she says to him.

" This morning I met a girl who was kicked out of the Church for having Twilight Healing and she healing a devil. And about ten minutes ago as I was paying for breakfast when Fallen Angels kidnapped her. I want you to help me find where they are in the city" he explained to her. " You cannot just go around befriending our enemies. And expect me to help you interfere with what the Fallen Angels are doing it can start another war" she yells at him.

"One, she is not my enemy she is a devil's enemy and I am not a devil you guys are. Two, she was kicked out of the Church so she isn't a enemy anymore because of that. Come on please help me find her, Red". "No" she said. " Fine then I will look for her myself" he said to her. Ōnoki then runs out of the clubroom.

**At Night **

Yuuto is currently walking towards a client's house and he opens the door and sees a dead body. He runs over to the dead " Who has been killing our clients this is the second time it's happened. One of us shows up to their house and there is a dead body in the house" he says.

Then a man enters into the living room of the house. He has short white hair and is wearing an exorcist uniform. " Look it's a shitty devil" said the man. " Freed!" yells Yuuto angrily. " Why are you here and why are you killing our clients?" asks Yuuto. " I am here killing your clients because they are working with shitty devils" Freed said. Freed takes out a light sword and Yuuto creates his own sword with his Sacred Gear they both rush at each other.

Freed tries to slash Yuuto across the chest, but Yuuto blocks it. They proceed to attack and block each other creating sparks. Each slowly receiving cuts on their body. Freed then slashes Yuuto at the side of his stomach. Yuuto falls to the ground and Freed goes in for the kill. But then Ōnoki appears and kicks Reed away from Yuuto.

" I am sorry that I'm late I was watching you to see how well you would do. I see you still need to work on defense" said Ōnoki as he picks up Yuuto. " Who was that man I saw that you were very angry when you saw him?" he asked. " Let's just say that I have a bad history with that man" Yuuto responded. " Are you sure that you don't want to talk about it?" asked Ōnoki. " No, I don't want to talk about it" said Yuuto angrily.

**At ORC **

Ōnoki comes into the ORC room caring Yuuto. " What has happened to Yuuto?" asks Akeno getting off the couch. " When he was going to a client's house he discovered a dead body at the house. And a man named Freed attacked him and luckily I was there to watch Yuuto or he would have died from his wounds" he said.

"Where is Red, she needs to heal Yuuto?" asks Ōnoki. " Rias comes back from upstairs " What has happened" asks Rias. "He got his ass handed to him and almost died" he said to Rias. She then picks him up and tries to take him upstairs. " I'll help you with him" he said as he picks up Yuuto.

" I have found where the Fallen Angels are and where they took that girl" she said to him. " That is great now after this I am going to go save her from them" Ōnoki said to her. " We shall help you because they are still after Issei. When he was coming back from a job he got attacked as well. The pair then arrive to the medical room.

" Both of them should be better in 2 hours then we shall make our move against the Fallen Angels. During the attack on Issei he awakened his Sacred Gear" said Rias to him. " What Sacred Gear is it?" he asked. " The **Boosted Gear **a Longinus Gear" she said.

**2 Hours Later**

Issei wakes up and sees Yuuto sitting up it a bed beside him. " I see that you have been attacked as well" Yuuto said to Issei. " I hear that you managed to both awakened your Sacred Gear and drive your attacker away" he commented. " Yes, but I received a major injury in the process" Issei said.

Ōnoki comes in to check on them. " Good to see that both of you are awake get dressed and come downstairs. We are going after the Fallen Angels for attacking you both" he said to them.

**Downstairs **

" We are going to after the Fallen Angels for attacking Issei and Yuuto. I have found out that they are using the abandoned church that is in town as their hideout" Rias said to everyone.

" We know that they also have a Sacred Gear user that they caught. So the plan is that Yuuto, Issei, and I are going through the basement of the church. And Rias, Akeno, and Koneko are going through the front door" Ōnoki explains to everyone.

**At the Church **

" Come the basement door this over here" Ōnoki said to Issei and Yuuto. Ōnoki walks up to the door and kicks it open. There in the basement is Asia, but she is very pale and not looking very good. And standing in front of her is Yuma she is performing the ritual for removing a Sacred Gear.

" Asia I came here to save you" Ōnoki said to the blond. "Is that you Ōnoki? She asks weakly. " Surround them" Yuma said to the twenty exorcists and they do that. "I will make you pay for what you did to Asia and Issei Ōnoki said. Yuuto creates his flame sword as well as his ice sword. Issei summons his **Boosted Gear. **And Ōnoki unseals his Emperor Scythes (**Ōnoki can channel elemental chakra into them and they are indestructible) **and they all rush at the exorcists.

**Upstairs **

Rias and the girls have come across the rest of the Fallen Angels. " So you have finally arrived at our hideout" said one of them. " Now then lets defeat them and then go help the boys in the basement" said Rias.

The Fallen Angels crate light spears and go on the attack. Rias charges her family's **Power of Destruction **and Akeno charges a lighting spell. The spells combine and defeat two Fallen Angels all that's left is the short one. Koneko puts on her boxing gloves and the Fallen Angel creates a pink light spear.

**Back Downstairs **

" That was too easy I was expecting more. Issei it's time to see how well you have progressed take out Yuma" Ōnoki said to Issei. " Right, **Boost" **he said. " Do you really think that you can defeat me with a **Twice Critical**" said Yuma.

" Yes I have to win in order to prove that I'm strong" he said. He tries to punch her but he misses and she then creates a purple light spear. She then stabs it in to his leg. " **Boost" **hesaid. " How still able to move after I stab you in your leg" she said. " I have to continue in order to save that girl's life" Issei said.

He then punched her in the face. " He needs to finish her" Ōnoki comments to Yuuto. " We don't know how long she will underestimate him. If she takes him seriously you will have to step in" he added. The girls come down to the basement and see Freed as he arrives to help Yuma escape .

Ōnoki attempts to got after them, but then a man appears and stops him. The man has long black hair that reaches his back and his eyes are lavender in color this is Hiro Hyuga Ōnoki's rival "Hiro!" Ōnoki growled. " I see that you are here as well Ōnoki. We will fight again, but not now it has been too soon since our last one" Hiro said as he leaves with Yuma as Freed. Ōnoki doesn't go after them.

" You are just going to allow them to leave we should go after them" Rias says. " Red, I know what you are thinking, but we shall not go after them. Not with you guys around anyway" Ōnoki said. " And why is that" she asks. " Because he is too powerful for you lot to handle. As long as he is with them we aren't going after them" he said.

" The most important thing is that I have come to save Asia" he said. Ōnoki then walks over to Asia and takes her down from the cross and he checks her pulse and realized that she was dead. " Red, make her your Bishop she will prove valuable for your peerage" he said sadly.

" Sure" she says and she walks over to Asia and put a red Bishop piece on her chest. The piece sinks into her cheat and she wakes up. " Good to see that your alive Asia" Ōnoki said. " Ōnoki I was so scared I am glad that you came to save me" Asia said to him.

" In order to bring you back to life we had to recarnate you into a devil. How about you come live with me and I will keep you safe and I as will help you get stronger" he said " Sure I really appreciate it that you offer me a place to stay" she said.

**This is where I will end the chapter. Ōnoki and Asia will have a brother and sister relationship because he will see her as his sister. I also plan on giving Asia the Strength of One hundred seal so she will have a bigger role in the story. Next chapter will explain Ōnoki's and Hiro's rivalry and being the Riser Arc. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels and a God?**

**I don't own either Highschool DXD or Naruto I only own Ōnoki Uchiha because he is an original character. **

**Author's Note **

_**I am combing the Familiar Arc with the Riser Arc. **_

Ch: 4 The Wedding and Familiars

**Sunday at ORC **

"Who was that guy last night Ōnoki?" Akeno asks. " That man is Hiro Hyuga my rival he also is an old friend. We still are friends kind of, but for the most part we don't get along well. The reason why we are rivals is because our different views on peace. He thinks that the reason why we don't have peace is because of our emotions and that we should kill off those that ruin the world" he said.

" We have been having our battles for awhile now. Sometimes we work together in order to achieve world peace. But that is only when we agree to save the world" he continued.

**Three days later at ORC **

In the past couple of days since her kidnapping and rescue Asia has finally been enrolled in school and she has also become friends with everyone. Currently both she and Issei are standing in front of Rias desk to get more flyers to hand out." Both you and Issei are finished handing out flyers you don't need anymore" she said to them.

" Oh by the way we are having guests over soon" she said to everyone. " Who is coming over soon?" Ōnoki asked. Just then the door to ORC house opened and a small group of teens wall in. The first one has violet eyes, short black hair and has purple glasses. This is Sona Sitri another young devil king and a friend of Rias.

Next to her is her Queen Tsubaki she has long black hair that goes down to her knees and has heterochromia with one eye light brown and the other being violet with blue glasses.

And finally is her Pawn Saji he has blondish gray hair and violet eyes. "Ōnoki, Asia, and Issei these people are my rival Sona and her Queen Tsubaki and her Pawn Saji " she said to them. " So what's your rivalry like?" Ōnoki asked.

"We mostly just compare our peerages to see which one is stronger" she answered. " Well that's boring with my rivalry we try to kill each other, but that is what makes it fun. That and meeting in a open area and yelling each other's name before you fight and during the fight" Ōnoki commented. "You really are nothing like your sister" he said as he looked at Sona.

" How do you know my older sister?" she asks. "I met her at the anime store yesterday and talked about anime. I told her a bit about myself and she told me that she has a sister that goes to the same school as me" he told her. " Speaking of which I noticed that your wear a Kuoh Academy uniform, but are not really a part of the school" she said.

"Yeah about that I kind of used mind control on the principle to enter the school" he said. "Anyway Rias, now that you have new members of your peerage I take it that you are going to familiar forest?" Sona asked.

" Yes I am planning to I want to get familiars form the newest members of my peerage and Ōnoki wants to know if he can get one" Rias said. " I don't see why he can't get one" Sona responded. " He isn't a member of my peerage" Rias said . " What he is a human?" Sona asked. " He is kind like a human and a supernatural at the same time" the red head responded.

" What do you mean?" the purple glasses girl asked. " While he isn't a supernatural being, he can fly without wings and control the elements" Rias responded. " Now back to the topic I was also going to take Saji to familiar forest, but since only one devil family can go at a time how about we compete to see who shall go" Sona said.

" Sure, what are we going to compete in" Rias said. " I am thinking how we have a tennis match me and Tsubaki versus you and Akeno" Sona suggested and Rias agrees.

**At the tennis courts **

Both teams are currently standing in the tennis courts and are getting ready for the match. They all are wearing a yellow shirt and yellow shorts, they all begin the match. " Cool let's go check out what's happening at the tennis courts" said someone and everyone starts to run towards the courts.

" I cannot believe that they are using magic in the tennis game and Red is always telling me to not use my Kamui to get to school. And here I thought that they wouldn't use magic for a tennis match" Ōnoki commented

**Back at ORC **

" And they broke four tennis rackets" Issei said. " Well it looks like we are going to have a dodgeball game tonight because nobody won the match" Rias said.

**Later at night **

Both peerages have arrived at the school gym for the dodgeball game. "Where is Issei he should have been here by now the game is starting soon" Koneko said. Just then the gym door opens up and standing there is Issei and he has head bands for everyone. " Sorry I am late I was making this head bands for everyone. I made them to help boost morale also they are cool" he said.

Everyone takes a head band and sees that in gold stitches is ORC. "This is very thoughtful of you Issei to make these for us" Akeno said. ( **I am going to skip the match) **

"Good job everyone. Now we can go to familiar forest for Issei, Asia, and Ōnoki" Rias said. She then creates a magic circle and teleports everyone in the peerage to the forest.

**At familiar forest **

" So this is the forest. It's a lot creepier than I expected. It is almost like the trees and everything is dead" Ōnoki said as he looked around the forest. "You know it looks like something will come out and attack us" Issei commented.

"In order for you guys to get familiars we must find the familiar master" Rias said. Asia looks up at the sky and sees a red moon " is the red moon normal" she asks.

" It is normal in this area only, according to the familiar master it makes it easier for devil's to get familiars" Akeno explained. The group start to walk towards the forest. " Where is the familiar master I thought that we would have found him by now" Ōnoki said.

" He is usually out looking for new familiars that he hasn't seen yet" Rias said. " Look there is a cave lets go explore it" Ōnoki said. " No we aren't going in that cave there are rumors that Tiamat one of the strongest Dragon Gods lives in that cave" she said.

" So late to stop me now" he said as he runs into the cave. And when he gets deep into the cave he finds that it was empty.(** At the time Tiamat was helping Ajuka with his research) ** " It's clear that some lives in this cave but no-one is here currently this is disappointing" he said.

" I am surprised that you are alive from going into that cave" Akeno said. " The cave was empty I was hoping to see a Dragon God" he said sounding depressed. " It is kind of hard to believe that in his universe he was called a God, but he gets depressed for not seeing a Dragon God" Issei said.

" I can still kill you and no-one can stop me from doing it" Ōnoki said darkly to Issei. The group continue to search for familiars for Issei and Asia. Later on the group come across a slime monster and is attacks the girls. " I want this as my familiar" Issei said as he sees that it is melting the girls clothes.

" No, **Futon: Great Break through" **Ōnoki yells. As a result of that the monster attacking the girls they had to leave early.

**A few days later **

The group is heading back from the track field to ORC after training. Ōnoki has finally started to train Issei in his **Boosted Gear **and also is teaching Asia the strength of **One Hundred** seal. (**Ōnoki gave Asia charka now she can use it). **

He looks over to the brunet of the group and says " I am disappointed in you can't even run a mile without nearly dying. I need to give you a proper motivation to get stronger" as they arrive at the club house.

**In the Club Room **

A little bit after entering the club room a Gremory magic circle appears. Stepping out of the circle is a mid-twenties woman with silver hair and silver eyes wearing a light blue maid uniform. "What are doing here Grayfia" Rias asks politely.

" I am here because Lord Riser wants the wedding to be moved closer" Grayfia said. " Red, you are getting married" Ōnoki yells. " Tell him I said no" Rias told Grayfia. " But you can't do that Lady Rias. Your parents decided that you are to marry Lord Riser" the silver haired woman said.

Just as Rias was going to say something else an orange magic circle appears. And coming out of it is a blond haired man with blue eyes. He is wearing silver armor and radiates arrogance. " It has been a long time since I was last in the human world" he said.

Riser walks over to Rias and says " Why do you spend your time here with those who are weaker than us. Come and return with me back to the underworld for our wedding".

" No I won't marry you" she said. Riser then grabs her arm and pulls her off the couch saying " You are to be my wife and I say we are going back to the underworld whether you like it on not".

" Let go of her" Ōnoki said as he pulls Riser hand off of Rias. " I no-one like you dares to touch me?" Riser says. " Red, you wouldn't mind if I kill him do you?" Ōnoki said. " Oh like you can do anything to me" Riser said.

" Yep definitely going to kill him" Ōnoki said. His eyes change from black into the Rinnengan "**Universal Pull**" he said. Immediately Riser is pulled to Ōnoki and he starts to choke Riser.

" That's enough" yells Grayfia. " Next time we meet I will finish this" Ōnoki said as he stops. " Lady Rias the only away out of the marriage is a Rating Game. If you have the Rating Game in will be in eight days." After saying that both Grayfia and Riser leave the clubroom. " Red, do you have a plan for getting out of the marriage?" he asked. "The only plan is for me to win the Rating Game" the red head answered.

" And what happens if you lose?" he asked. " I will have to marry him then" she responded. " Am I the only one who is still shocked that Buchou is getting married" Issei asked. " I already knew that she was getting married" Akeno said.

" Since you don't have a back up plan I have created some. Plan A is that I train you for the fight and you win. Plan B is you lose and I crash the wedding and kill Riser. Plan C is you lose I crash the wedding and I challenge him for your hand in marriage and kick his ass. And finally Plan D is I have a clone transform into you and have the clone marry him" Ōnoki listed his plans.

" Wait you can transform into other people?" Koneko asks. "Yes" he said. Ōnoki then transforms into her and decided to copy her movements. And both go to grab a cholate bar on the table and start to argue for it. " Let go. I go it first" they both said with Ōnoki still transformed as her and copying her voice.

" This is the weirdest thing I have seen so far" Yuuto commented. " Wow you can even copy their voices" Asia said. Ōnoki gives Koneko the chocolate bar and undid the transformation.

" Plan B or C will be the back up plan in case you lose" Ōnoki said. " Why not Plan D?" Asia asked. " Because with clones they can pop after one hit. And I gain their memories after they pop and I don't have memories of marring him" he answered.

" For now we shall continue with Plan A unless we lose" Rias said. " Now back to training we only have eight days" Ōnoki said.

**Eight days later **

" I hope that you are ready for this and remember I will crash the wedding if you lose" Ōnoki said. " Thanks" Rias said. And after say that Grayfia appear from her magic circle to take them to the game including Ōnoki ( **He is just watching the Rating Game). **

When they arrive they see that the battlefield is just like a Stadium with hundreds of devils watching the game. "Well then I will see you later. Good luck" Ōnoki said.

**In the Satan booth **

" I glad that you are here Ōnoki" said Serafall rushing over to him. And he gives her a hug he looks around the room and sees three other people. " Who are these people Sera?" he asked. " These are the other Satans" she answered.

" Other Satans? I didn't know that there was more than one Satan" he said. " So you're the one that my Rias-tan has been telling me about?" a red head man asked Ōnoki. He looks over to the man and says " What has she said about me? Who are you"

" My name is Sirzechs Lucifer. One lazy one other there is Falbium Asmodeus and the smart one here is Ajuka Beelzebub" Sirzechs said. " This has to be the first time that someone was disappointed in us for our quirks" Falbium said lazily.

" Meh, back in my home world the strongest people had weird quirks the First Hokage had a drinking problem, the Second Hokage hated my clan, the Third has a closet pervert, the Four was a house wife at home, and the Fifth was know as the legendary loser for being terrible at gambling" Ōnoki said.

" Look it's going to begin" Serafall said. " Show me how good you are, Red" Ōnoki said. **(I am going to skip the fight). **

**After the fight**

" Please Riser just stop beating Issei" Rias said crying. " Very well then since I have won this battle" he said.

**Back in the booth **

" Nooooo" Serafall yelled. " Rias-tan you were supposed to win" Sirzechs said. " Going for Plan B I am going to crash the wedding" Ōnoki said " I will allow you to crash the wedding" Sirzechs said.

**Later in the Day**

Rias is finishing getting ready for her wedding and she hears knocking on the door. " Guess who" Ōnoki said as he and everyone enters into the room. Ōnoki is wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a dark red tie. Akeno is wearing a purple strapless dress. Yuuto is wearing a dark blue suit with a white shirt and a yellow tie.

Issei is wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie. Koneko is wearing a white dress. And Asia is wearing a dark blue dress. " Well you look nice. Don't be upset Red. We will get you out of this" Ōnoki said. " Thanks guys that is going to make me feel better" she said.

**The Wedding**

" Who are some of the people here" Issei asked. " Some very special Devils have come to this wedding like over there is Seekvaira Agares owner of Agares Corp and her peerage. Sona is here. Then there are the Four Satans. As well as the strongest Devil in our generation" Akeno listed each major person at the wedding.

" The strongest Devil in our generation you say, one day I want to see if that's true" Ōnoki said. " Be quite it's about to begin" Koneko said. And after saying that both Rias and Riser appear for the wedding. " Now" Ōnoki said. He then gets up and rushes at Riser. And punched him in the face, and Riser goes flying into a wall. " Sorry, I am putting an end to this wedding" he said.

Getting out of the wall and dusting himself off Riser says " You dare interrupt my wedding". " Yeah, your "wife" doesn't want to marry you so I made this plan in case that she loses" Ōnoki said. Sirzechs walks over to both of them and says " How about I take you both somewhere else to fight".

**Back at the Stadium **

Both Ōnoki and Riser appear in the stadium and stare at each other saying nothing. Then Riser unleashes his flame wings and flies towards Ōnoki. Ōnoki on the other hand cloaks his body with lighting and they meet at the center.

Riser goes for a right punch but Ōnoki blocks it. Ōnoki counters with a left kick and it connects. The two of them go back and forth with this until Ōnoki starts out speeding Riser. " Give up you can't win this" Ōnoki said. " Like hell I will" Riser responds.

Riser jumps back and starts to gather magic creating a giant red fire ball **"Prometheus"** he yells. Ōnoki flashed through hand signs **" Suiton: Water Vortex" **he yelled and a powerful whirlpool of water appeared and dissolved Riser's attack. "Time to end this" they both said.

Ōnoki cloaks his body again with lighting **"Four Finger Piercing Thrust of Hell" **he** yells (**_**Ōnoki copied the attack it the fourth Great Ninja War)**_. **" Nova Grenade" ** Riser yells. And both attacks collide with Ōnoki's slowly over powering Riser's. Ōnoki's **Thrust of Hell **stabs into Riser. And Riser's attack grinds into Ōnoki with both being greatly injured.

" Like that attack can kill me" Riser said getting up with his wounds healed. " I guess that I will have to try something else" Ōnoki said as he gets up. He looks down at his stomach and sees a gaping hole there but it is quickly closing. He eyes transform into the Rinnengan **" **This should end it" Ōnoki said as he creates a black rod and throws it at Riser's knee.

" What have you done to me I can't move" Riser said " There's nothing you can do it's over I win" Ōnoki said. " Fine, I give up you win" Riser said. Ōnoki's eyes return to normal and the rod dissolved. " And the winner of this battle is Ōnoki Uchiha" Sirzechs announced.

**Back at ORC **

" Now what do you say, Red. I told you that I would win now you don't have to marry him" Ōnoki said. " Thanks for that Ōnoki" Rias answered. She then gives him a kiss on his cheek and Ōnoki blushes.

**This is where I will end the chapter. Next couple of chapters will be filler before the Excalibur Arc. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Devils, Angles, Fallen Angels and a God? **

**I don't own either Highschool DXD or Naruto I only own Ōnoki Uchiha and Hiro Hyuga because they are original characters. **

**Author's Note **

_**So the other day I talking with my friends about different monsters we wanted to see if they were real on not. And it made me realize that the monsters can be real in the DXD universe because of the supernatural. So I have decided to do a monster hunting chapter. **_

Ch: 5 The Loch Ness Monster and The Goat Man

**At ORC **

" Everyone we are going to Scotland for vacation" Ōnoki said. " Why Scotland of all places to visit?" Asia asked. " Because I want to go hunting for The Loch Ness Monster" he said. Issei snorted " Do you really believe that The Loch Ness Monster is real?"

" I don't see why it wouldn't be real. Think about it we are currently in a world with Gods in it so I don't see why "fictional" monsters can't be real" Ōnoki said. " You bring up a good point" Yuuto said. " So during the weekend we shall go monster hunting anyone can suggest a monster and we will go see if it's real" Ōnoki said.

Coming back downstairs is Rias. " So what are we all talking about?" she asked. "Ōnoki believes that The Loch Ness Monster is real and said that we should go hunt for it" Koneko said. " Of course it's real Shironeko. Red, what do you think?" he said.

" Sure I don't see what will go wrong with it, then I can see if The Goat Man is real" Rias said. "What is the Goat Man ?" he asked. " A man with a goat head and face" she said. " Then we shall go hunt if after the Loch Ness Monster" Ōnoki said.

" Buchou are we going to invite Sona and her peerage" Akeno asked. " We should we will need more people to suggest what we hunt for. Also I am inviting Serafall" Ōnoki said.

**Four days later **

" I can't believe that you managed to convince me to join you in monster hunting. Everyone knows that monsters aren't real" Sona said. " Don't be like that So-tan. They must be real" Serafall said. " What makes you think that?" Sona asked.

" Think about it Sona, you guys are Devils and I am a God-human thing so they must be real" Ōnoki said. " How do you not know what you are exactly" she asked. " You see where I am from it's normal, what I do. But for you guys humans don't fly or control the elements" he said. He then uses Kamui to take them to a hotel in Scotland.

**Scotland **

" Alright let's go find a hotel that we can stay at and we shall go hunt for The Loch Ness Monster. Also we leave first thing in the morning tomorrow so we can hunt for The Goat Man" Ōnoki said. " How are we going to pay for this?" Asia asked. " I will use Genjutsu on people to give us what we will need for the hunt" Ōnoki said.

**In the hotel **

Ōnoki walks up to the front desk with his Sharingan a blaze and uses Genjutsu on the women at the front desk. " You will give us six rooms all on the same floor and room service for the rooms" he said. " Here you go Sir" one of them said. Ōnoki walks back to the group and hands everyone a key to there rooms.

" Pair up with who you want to sleep with because we have to share rooms. Also no boys in the girls rooms and vice versa, and if you are caught in opposite gender's room Akeno will get to do almost anything to you" Rias said. Everyone looks at Akeno after Rias said that and sees her licking her fingers as they spark with electricity. "After we put away our bags come back down for breakfast" Sona said.

**After breakfast**

" Now then lets go get a boat and things that we will need" Ōnoki said. The group arrived at a dock and get a boat. " What do we need for the hunt?" Tsubaki asked. "We got a boat now we need to reinforce it with magic to make it stronger so it won't be destroyed" Serafall said.

**Out on the Lake **

As the group reached the center of the lake, fog started to roll in. And a giant shadow appeared under the boat and move forward in front of it. Rising from the water was a giant dark green Sea Dragon the Loch Ness Monster. The creature was easily the size of a sky scraper with long whiskers on it's face and massive teeth.

" Yes, it is real but I wasn't expecting it to look like a Sea Dragon" Ōnoki said. Just then the Sea Dragon begins to draw in a breath. Blue energy is gathering in its mouth and is about to fire a breath attack. "We are all going to die" Issei yelled.

" Shit this is not good, **Kuchiyose no Jutsu" **Ōnoki yelled out. And with a large puff of smoke a white dragon with blue eyes appeared. ** (**_** All Dragons that Ōnoki can summon will either be from Yu-Gi-Oh or**__**Fairy Tail in design) **_**" White Lighting" **said Ōnoki.

Both the Sea Dragon and the White Dragon fire their attacks causing a massive explosion pushing everything away. Ōnoki then pulls out a camera and takes a video of what is happening. And he uses Kamui to take them back to the hotel.

**Back at the Hotel **

" Oh My God we almost died" Saji yelled. " I don't know what you were so worried about I would have protected most of us" Ōnoki said. " Most of us why not all of us?" Rias yelled. " We might had to sacrifice one of us to stop it being angry (cough) Issei (cough)" Ōnoki said jokingly.

" Why me" Issei said crying. " Obviously I would protect everyone here I wouldn't allow you to die" Ōnoki said to Issei. "Let's get some rest we are leaving early tomorrow to hunt The Goat Man" Rias said.

**Maryland 3 a.m. **

" So apparently the Goat Man appears some where around this area so we are going to look for it. It's known for carrying an axe and attacks people in the area" Rias said. " Let's split up to look for it also to be safe travel in pairs" Tsubaki said.

**With Issei and Asia **

As the pair are traveling together they hear leaves crunch while they are taking a break. " Issei do you think that it's the others?" Asia asked. " Hopefully it is them I'm to tired to run away" he said. A few moments later and The Goat Man appears and runs towards them. " Shit run" Issei yells and The Goat Man chases after them.

"**Rooooaaaaarrr" **the beast yells as it starts to catch up with them. " Why me" Issei cries. While running after the pair Sirzechs thinks '_ I love chasing after people when I am bored. Hopefully Grayfia-tan doesn't find out about this'. __**( Yes I have made The Goat Man actually be Sirzechs using magic to make him a half man half goat to scare people when he is bored.)**_

" Issei think of something to distract it!" Asia yells. " Issei continue running forward and in about five minutes you will reach a bridge and on the other side is Serafall and me. Together she and I are going to freeze it in place" Ōnoki said to them over phone.

And the pair continue to runs towards the bridge and the beast continues after them. " Asia, Ōnoki said that he has a plan for capturing it once we get across the bridge" he said to her. And they run across it. " Now" Ōnoki said as he and Serafall jump out and freeze it.

" Yes now I can see if it's who I think is the Goat Man. Isn't that right Onii-sama?" Rias said. " What are you talking about Buchou. How is this your brother it looks like a chimera" Issei said. " Aww what gave it away?" Sirzechs asked still in costume.

After saying that everyone looks at the Goat Man only to see it poof into smoke. After the smoke disappears in the place of the beast was Sirzechs. " How did you know that I am the Goat Man Rias-tan" Sirzechs said with a grin. "What do you think Onii-sama" Rias said dryly. And Sirzechs thinks back to nine years ago.

**Flash back **

Currently we see a eight year old Rias waking up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. " I have to use the bathroom" she said. So she gets off of the bed a walks to her bathroom and opens the door. And the she turns on the lights and Sirzechs is in her bathroom as the Goat Man.

"**Rooooaaaaarrr" **he yells. " Ahhhhhh" little Rias screams running out of her bathroom. When she leaves Sirzechs undoes the transformation " Hahaha that was perfect I should do this again" he said.

**Present Day **

" It's kind off obvious why it's like ourcousin with bapple. It just seems like something that you would do" she said. "So do you promise that you won't tell Grayfia-tan what I'm doing right?" Sirzechs asked. "Nope, I am definitely telling her about this" Rias said.

" Alright we should go home, we all need some sleep tonight. Red, you can deal with your brother later" Ōnoki said. " Fine, you just had to go and ruin the fun" Rias mutters. " Normally I would love to see Sirzechs reaction to seeing his wife when she takes him back home but it's really late" he said.

" Alright" Rias said. " Thank you Ōnoki I owe you a favor for saving me" Sirzechs said. " Your not off the hook yet Onii-sama" Rias said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. " What are you talking about Rias-tan?" Sirzechs said sounding scared.

" I already told Grayfia what you are doing and you will be punished for it" she said. "Nooooo" he yells crying. " Ufufuf Buchou if you are talking about punishment, maybe I should be the one to do it" Akeno said.

"Someone help me" Sirzechs said. Rias creates a magic circle and teleports home. "Good night everyone" Ōnoki said.

**Mean While in Italy **

" Today is the day that we put the plan in motion and very soon I will have my war" Kokabiel said. He then walks into a church to get Excalibur Transparency." Who are you and why are you here" a priest said.

" It doesn't matter who I am and I'm just here to claim my prize" Kokabiel said. After saying that he creates hundreds of Light spears and with a snap of his fingers they launched towards the priests and exorcists. It was a one sided fight with Kokabiel killing them all.

" Ahh, now then here is my prize I have waited so long for this. I wonder how everyone else is doing with the mission" he said.

**At a different church **

" So this is were they keep Excalibur Nightmare, with this I can create a perfect world. One without pain, worry, or hatred. Thinking back this reminds me of Marada's eye of the moon plan, but this time it will work" Hiro said.

" Our battle draws near Ōnoki, I wonder can you feel it too?" he added.

**At a random location **

" It's good to see that we have four of the Excalibur shards. Once we arrive at Kuoh Town we can have our war and it shall start with the deaths of the Maous little sisters" Kokabiel said.

" You do realize that I'm only here to fight Ōnoki" Hiro said. " Don't worry you will have your fight and I will have my war" Kokabiel responded.

**Back at Kuoh Town **

"Ōnoki, let's go fishing tonight" Issei said. "O-Okay, why?" Ōnoki asked. " No reason" Issei said. " Is Yuuto coming with us?" Ōnoki asked. " No, he said that he can't come" Issei responded.

**Down at the docks **

" I'm glad that you and your friend are here Issei" a man said. The man has blond and black hair and purple eyes this is Azazel leader of the Fallen Angels.

" I have to tell you both something important Red Dragon Emperor and Ōnoki Uchiha" he said. " How do you know who we are?" Issei asks. Instead of answering them he takes off a ring on his finger. And that reveals his twelve jet black wings.

And the two people that are there also reveal their wings. " Shit it's an ambush they want revenge for killing the other Fallen Angels" Ōnoki said. " Now, now there's no reason for us to kill you" Azazel said.

" So your not mad at us for killing the other Fallen Angels?" Issei asked. " No, anyway let's get back on the topic. I'm Azazel leader of the Fallen Angels and I want you to help me with a problem" he said.

" What is the problem?" Ōnoki asked. "Last week I lost contact with Kokabiel a leader in the Grigori and a war seeking Fallen Angel. And early this morning several churches were attacked and lost their Excalibur shards" he said

" I have reason to believe that it was Kokabiel that took them. And he is coming here to start a war by killing the little sisters of the current Maous. The last that him or any of his followers was seen they were heading towards Kuoh Town" he added.

" Shit looks like this is becoming something big. This makes me wonder why is everyone attracted to Kuoh Town everything happens here" Ōnoki said. " Do you think that we should tell Buchou about this?" Issei asks. " Yes, we are telling Red about this" Ōnoki said.

" Now let's get fishing" Azazel said with a grin. And they sit down to fish.

**Twenty minutes later **

" Haha, look I got a another one" Azazel said. " How are you able to get so many? I can't even get one" Issei said. " Same here. I'm just going to do this my way" Ōnoki said.

**Alright I am going to end the chapter here. Next chapter will end the Excalibur Arc. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, and a God? **

**I don't own Highschool DXD or Naruto I only own Ōnoki Uchiha and Hiro Hyuga because they are original characters. **

Ch: 6 Excalibur Shards

**With Ōnoki and Issei **

"I will also send someone to help out with this" Azazel said. " Who is this someone?" Ōnoki asked with a raised brow. "You already know her I believe that you had an encounter with her" Azazel said.

"It's you from the church two months ago. What was your name again?" Ōnoki asked. "Her name is Yuma and she killed me and because of that I am a devil. She also tried to kill me that night at the church" Issei explained.

"My real name is Raynare not my I used that as my name when I met you". Turning to Ōnoki Issei said "Do you really think that it's wise to have this woman help us after she tried to kill me and Asia".

"I don't think that we are going to need help for this. It shouldn't be too hard retrieving Excalibur" Ōnoki said.

"We should probably get going we need to tell Buchou about this. After that we should probably look for Kokabiel" Issei said. "No, we shouldn't look for him he will come to us" Ōnoki said.

"Are members of the Church coming?" Ōnoki asked. "Yes members of the Church are already in Kuoh Town" Azazel said.

" On second thought we are going to take Raynare's help. I want to test an experiment" Ōnoki said. " And what would that be?" Azazel asked.

" To see if members of each faction can work together to solve a problem" Ōnoki said.

Not long after the trio leave they encounter two cloaked figures. "Um excuse me can you help us find Kuoh Academy?"

" Sure, now that we are traveling buddies what are your names?" Ōnoki asked. One could practically see the chipper one's excitement. "OK I'll go first!"

The chipper woman pushed off her cloak's hood revealing her long chestnut-colored twin tails, and her violet eyes to them. "Hello there! My name is Shidou Irina, and I was once a resident of Kuoh Town and I'm happy to be back here! Nice you meet you!"

Right after her partner was done with her introduction the second cloaked figure started theirs. And she pulled off her cloak's hood to reveal her short chin length blue hair with a strange fringe of green hair on the right side of her head, and her serious dark yellow eyes. "… My name is Xenovia Quarta, nice to meet you too".

"Hey, Xenovia! You're supposed to give your surname _before _your first name! That's how Japan does it!" Irina suddenly protested, pouting.

"It's fine, Anyway I'm Uchiha Ōnoki and this is Hyodo Issei and she is Raynare. "Is that you Issei-kun? You remember me right?" the chipper woman asked.

"No, sorry I don't remember you" he said. "What how can you not remember me?" she asked. She then pulls out a picture and shows it to him.

"This is us when were little" she told him. In the picture there is a young Issei together with a boyish looking young girl.

"That was you? I thought that was a boy not a girl" he said to her. "Issei-kun you big meanie you thought that I was a boy" she said crying.

**Everyone is chibi **

"Wow Issei you really are mean you made the poor girl cry" Ōnoki said. And Irina runs over to Xenovia and hugs her. "H-he i-is so m-mean" Irina said. "Not even I would say that to a person" Raynare said.

**Back to normal **

"Alright time to head to Kuoh Academy" Issei said.

**At ORC **

"Red, we have a problem on our hands. I need you to call Sona" Ōnoki said . "Why what's up?" Rias asked. " People from the Church are here and they want to talk to you both. Also someone from the Grigori is here and they also want to talk to you" he said.

"What why are they both here. Did the Grigori find out what happened at the church two months ago?" she said panicking

"Yes the Grigori found out about that. But, according to Azazel the Grigori aren't upset about that" he said.

"How do you know about this?" she asked.

"I talked with Azazel while I was fishing with Issei. The person who Issei has a contract with is Azazel" he answered.

"How long do we have until they arrive to talk to us?" she asked.

"They are currently standing outside waiting for you to allow them to come in" he said.

"Tell them to give me five minutes. I'm so not ready for what ever this is" she said.

**Outside **

"Rias will be with you in five minutes" Ōnoki said. "That's fine" Xenovia said.

**Five minutes later **

"OK you can come in. Please take a seat" Rias said. "What business do you have with us?" she asked. "We are here to inform you that four of the Excalibur Shards have been stolen" Xenovia said.

"And we don't know who has taken them and we want you to stay out of our way while my partner and I look for them" she continued.

"So what makes you think that two little kids will be able to get back the Excalibur Shards?" Ōnoki asked.

"We are very capable fighters and should be able to pull through" Irina answered.

"We of the Grigori are here to inform you that the Grigori and Devils were not working together in the taking of the Excalibur Shards" Raynare said.

"Also we know that Kokabiel was the one to steal Excalibur as well as what he plans on doing with it. He wants to start another great war by killing Gremory and Sitri" she added.

"So since we all have a common enemy how about we work together to defeat Kokabiel" Ōnoki suggested.

"No" they all said.

"Last time I checked power means everything in the supernatural world. And I'm stronger than all of you therefor you should do what I say" Ōnoki said flaring his charka.

"And we will meet up tomorrow after school. Oh wait Ōnoki I have to tell you something" Rias said. "Hey Red, what's up?" he asked.

"Can you keep the whole Excalibur thing quite, because Yuuto has some bad history involving Excalibur so don't mention it around him because I don't know how he will react to it" she said. _**( Yuuto and Koneko weren't at ORC at the time this is happening)**_

"Sure no problem. Good night Red" he said.

**At Ōnoki's House **

"I'm home Asia" Ōnoki said. "Hey how was fishing with Issei?" Asia asked. "Oh Ōnoki your home" Serafall said. "It was OK. I wasn't expecting you to be here Sera" he said.

"I came here to visit you and to ask you if you want to be a movie villain for my show" she said. "Maybe it depends on when we are going to start filming it" he said. "Hey Asia, I need to talk to you in private" Ōnoki said. "Sure" she said.

**Outside **

"So recently the Excalibur Swords were stolen from the Church and a Fallen Angel was the one who took it. And he wants to start another great war by killing Buchou and Sona" he explained.

"So right after school head over to ORC and we will make plans on what to do" he added. "T-that's horrible why would anyone want to do that" she said. "The man is a war mongering fool" he said.

**Back inside **

"You can stay the night if you want to Sera. Down the hall and to your left a spare bedroom and the bathroom is directly across from it" Ōnoki said.

"OK thanks" she said.

**After school at ORC **

"OK so now that we are all here what's the plan to deal with Kokabiel?" Yuuto asks. " We are going to do nothing. We should wait until he comes to us" Ōnoki said.

"That is the dumbest idea we can come up with" Sona said. "And what spilt up to look around town and get picked off one by one. There are too many crazy people running around town. Like Kokabiel and that fucking crazy priest" Ōnoki said.

"Good point there are too many unknowns in play here" Rias said. "It shouldn't take to long for him to come to us with him being a war monger. He will probably want to start his war as soon as possible" Ōnoki said.

**Boom! **

"Well speak of the devil he's here. Oh this power Hahaha. He's here as well I have been waiting for you Hiro" Ōnoki said.

"Team Sona I want to guys to create a barrier around the school to make sure that no humans can see what's happening. While my team will be the ones fighting. Me, Akeno, Koneko, Raynare, and Ōnoki will be the ones to fight Kokabiel. With Issei, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, and Yuuto will be supporting us. Rias said.

"No I will create a barrier. Sona and Tsubaki will join you with fighting Kokabiel along with Issei and Asia. While everyone else is support and I will fight Hiro. Remember I have faith that together you guys should be able to pull through. If not then I will kill Kokabiel then fight Hiro also no-one should interfere with my fight" Ōnoki explained.

"Why shouldn't we help you?" Sona asked. "Because we both outclass everyone here. "Now then in the mean time you lot go greet our guests while I put on my armor" Ōnoki said.

**Outside **

"Come on out Gremory and Sitri!" Kokabiel yelled. And they arrive to fight Kokabiel. "Ah look, the shitty devils and the filthy heathens have finally arrived. Now I can kill you in the name of God" Freed said.

"People like you disgust me labeling us heathens because we don't agree with your methods Freed " Xenovia said. _' It looks like Ōnoki is putting up a barrier to keep the fight from spilling out' _ Hiro though.

"Hahaha, now then we can begin. Valper start merging the Excalibur pieces". Kokabiel said. Four bright lights are seen floating in the sky and are slowly merging together. And Freed goes going in for the attack. **"Mokuton: Deep Forest Bloom" **Ōnoki yelled. Right after that hundreds of wood spikes come out of the ground stabbing Freed killing him.

"Finally someone who can dance I have been waiting for so long. Unlike the others who where atrocious at dancing" Ōnoki said.

"Alright we can begin. But first in order to prove that you kids are able to fight me you shall fight against my pets" Kokabiel said. The Fallen Angel snaps his fingers and three Cerberus.

"Cerberus impossible they should be guarding the gates of hell" Sona said in shock. "OK I have a plan Akeno and I will take one, you and Tsubaki will take the second one, and Issei, Asia, and Koneko take the last one" Rias said.

"OK" they all said. '_Let's_ _see_ _how_ _much_ _you_ _have_ _improved_ _everyone'_ Ōnoki thought. "OK, now that the children have started their fight let's start ours" Hiro said.

"No wait I want to see how well they will do in their fight" Ōnoki said. "Very well since I have waited for so long a few minutes should take that long" Hiro said.

"**Boost, Boost, Boost" **Issei yelled. Rias starts to charge her **Power of Destruction **and Akeno charges a lighting spell. Both Rias and Akeno fire their attacks at Cerberus killing one of them.

"Alright I have Boosted enough. Dragon Shot" Issei yelled. With that attack Issei destroyed a head of a Cerberus. Asia activates her strength of one hundred seal.

She charges at the Cerberus and punches the other head destroying another head. Koneko puts on her boxing gloves and jumps into the air and slams her fists on the final head of the second Cerberus.

Sona creates a dragon made out of water. And she sends it to wrap around the Cerberus. And while that Tsubaki charges and fires a lighting spell killing the final Cerberus.

After the final Cerberus was killed a bright light flashes through the area. "Shit the Excalibur Pieces have merged together" Rias said. "Kokabiel as part of the deal I will be the one who gets Excalibur" Hiro said taking the sword.

"Valper I will make to pay for what you did to me and my friends when we were young" Yuuto said angrily. "You see child I experimented on you in order to see which of you could use a Excalibur" Valper said.

"Some time during the experiment, I realized that it was a special gene that allowed you to use Excalibur. So in order for me to achieve my dream of using Excalibur. I extracted the genes from your friends after killing them and crystalize the gene" Valper explained.

"That girl over there is a result of the experiment, because of this Irina is able to use her Excalibur" Valper said taking out a blue crystal. He then throws it at Yuuto.

Yuuto picks up the crystal crying. "That's why you killed them just because you wanted to use Excalibur" Yuuto cried out. He brings the crystal close to his chest the crystal shatters and blue magic aura enveloped Yuuto.

"**He has done it" **Ddraig said as the green gem on Issei's Boosted Gear glowed.

"Did what" Issei asked

"**This is the birth of a new balance breaker, I suggest that you watch closely partner" **Ddraig said.

"This is the Sword of Betrayer a Holy Demonic sword on pat with Excalibur" Yuuto said. "Impossible the balance wouldn't allow such a thing unless" Valper was stopped before he could continue by a light spear going through his stomach.

"Now everyone let's work together to defeat Kokabiel" Issei said. "Why do you continue fighting when your leader is dead" Kokabiel said. "Why do you mean?" Irina asked.

"The Four Devil Kings weren't the only one who died in the Great War the Biblical God also died in the war" Kokabiel said. "Lies I don't believe you" Asia said.

"Michael has done a good job as a replacement of God" Kokabiel said. "N-No" Asia said Asia starting to cry and everyone else is in shock discovering this.

"Hahaha, so what that God is dead. I will show you the true power of a God" Ōnoki said. His eyes change into the Rinnengan and he begins to charge up. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhaaa" he yells as this is happening the ground starts shaking and chunks of the Earth start floating around him.

His shoulder length black hair becomes white. He gains a white robe over his body. On the robe are six black magatama markings on his chest and the pattern of a black Rinnengan on his back just below the markings on his are nine magatama markings in rows of three. _**( Ōnoki's looks just like Marada in his ten-tails form because this is Ōnoki's ten-tails form) **_

"Oh so we are going to fight Ōnoki?" Hiro asked. Hiro's eyes change into the Tenseigan and he begins to charge up as well. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhaaa" yells charging up. And gets a charka cloak. _**(Think of Toneri's charka cloak from Naruto the Last) **_

_**And this is where I will end the chapter next chapter will be the fight between Ōnoki and Hiro. And end the Excalibur Arc. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, and a God **

**I don't own Highschool DXD or Naruto I also don't own any other anime that I might reference. I only own Ōnoki Uchiha and Hiro Hyuga because they are original characters. **

Ch: 7 Battle of Gods and the aftermath

"Everyone watch carefully because you are about to see a real fight" Ōnoki said.

"But first I need to take of you" Ōnoki said. He then flew towards Kokabiel a flame orb appears in Ōnoki's hand "**Hell Fire" **Ōnoki yells. Powerful flames swamp Kokabiel killing him in a instant.

"Now that is done. Let's dance" Ōnoki said to Hiro.

Both Ōnoki and Hiro dash towards each other. Hiro catches Ōnoki's punch and Ōnoki does the same. "Haaaaaaaaa" they both yell charging up more. The ground surrounding them starts breaking.

Ōnoki stops this by head-butting Hiro in the face. Hiro stumbles back and recovers quickly and takes off into to the sky and Ōnoki follows him.

**Mean while in the Underworld **

"Hm, this is a good time to see how strong is Ōnoki. What do you think Grayfia?" Sirzechs asked. "I think that he is about number six in the top ten strongest beings" she answered.

**In heaven**

We currently see a young man well built with blonde spikey hair with blue eyes and is wearing a golden kasaya that has a rectangular around them that cover half of his body with a white sash with twelve white wings this is the Arch Angel Michael. _**( I**_ _**don't like Michael's original design so I changed it now he looks like Larcade Dragneel from Fairy Tail without the cross on his back) **_

"Oh it seems like this new person is quite the power house. I think he is stronger than Father" Michael said. "You really think so Michael?" Gabriel asked. "Possibly so" Michael responded.

**Back to the fight **

We currently see a white light clashing against a green one. Ōnoki knees Hiro in the gut and Hiro coughs up blood. Hiro punches Ōnoki in the face and Ōnoki goes flying down to the ground. Hiro flies down and goes to punch Ōnoki and Ōnoki does the same.

Their punches collide with each other creating a shock wave destroys the ground and parts of the school. **"Eight Trigrams: Sixty-four palms" **Hiro yelled. **"Meteor Combination" **Ōnoki yells. "Two palms, Four palms, Eight, Sixteen, Thirty-Two, Sixty-four try palms". Ōnoki counters the attack.

"Tell me Ōnoki how where you able to tell charka from the ten tails to get this power" Hiro said. "Two years ago during the war when the ten tails fired a tailed beast ball I used the **Preta Path **to absorb the tailed beast ball gaining it's charka" Ōnoki responded.

Ōnoki then does the horse hand sign **"Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku" **Ōnoki muttered. Powerful flames cover the battlefield. "Like that will be enough to stop me. **Doton: Doryūheki**" Hiro said.

After that a huge wall made of earth rises from the ground stopping the fire. But the wall starts to crumble from the power behind the fire.

The wall comes down and Hiro sees that Ōnoki is no longer there. The ground underneath him breaks and Ōnoki comes out **" Crouching Dragon Crush" **Ōnokiyelled. A fiery fist upper cuts Hiro in the face.

"**Susanoo" **Ōnoki muttered. Anincompleteskeletal being comesto live with a massive hammer. The Silver Susanoo slams the hammer down on Hiro.

Two large rock hands appear and catch the large hammer. After that a the hands transform into a large a magma golem. And Ōnoki's Susanoo changes into the complete Susanoo. The Susanoo takes out it's sword and cuts off an arm of the golem, but the golem regrows the arm.

"Damn looks like I will have to completely destroy it" Ōnoki muttered. The Susanoo manifests three more swords and two more arms and bring the swords down on the golem destroying it.

The Susanoo disappears after destroying the golem. Ōnoki lands on the ground and Hiro appears right in front of him. Hiro stabs his hand in Ōnoki's stomach.

Ōnoki coughs up blood after being stabbed. Hiro puts his hand in front of Ōnoki face **"Wind Explosion" **he mutters. Wind blades rush towards Ōnoki and he quickly moves his right arm up to protect his face. But the powerful wind blades cuts his left eye and cuts off his right hand.

And Ōnoki's body goes flying into the school. His body slams on the floor and rolls on the floor. His silver Susanoo appears destroying more of the school.

"Hahaha, well done you bastard you almost killed me. I am afraid that I have to end this" Ōnoki said. A metal arm replaces the arm he lost and his Susanoo reappears

The beast grows another face and a second set of arms and together they from hand signs. Ram, Snake, Bird. **"Shattered Heaven" **Ōnoki yelled.

The clouds in the sky part and a giant meteor appears the meteor slowly falls on top of Hiro. But he starts pushing the meteor back. Then a second meteor appears and falls on top of the other one. Both meteors fall on Hiro, creating a large dust cloud that blankets the area.

With a mighty swing of his arm Hiro clears the dust cloud and he is heavily injured. "Of course that didn't kill you" Ōnoki said. Ōnoki then claps his hands together and slowly pulls them apart revealing a black orb.

He releases the orb and it floats up to the sky Ōnoki claps his hands again and the black orb expands. **"Catastrophic Planetary Devastation" **he muttered.

All of the broken rocks left over from the meteors begin to float up towards the black orb creating large satellite. This carries Hiro up towards the satellite and rocks cover him.

Ōnoki then closes his hand and the large satellite starts compressing crushing Hiro. The now small satellite returns to the ground and is buried under the ground.

Ōnoki's transformation comes undone and he falls to the ground and passes out.

**At Ōnoki's House **

Ōnoki wakes up in his own room and looks around. He sees Asia using her arms as a pillow leaning against his bed in a chair asleep. Sunlight is shining through his curtains and the light hits Asia's face.

And she wakes up and sees Ōnoki siting up in bed. She gets up and gives him a hug "Nii-san I am so glad that your OK I tried fixing your arm and eye to the best of my ability, but I still can't restore eyes and arms" she said.

"Thank you for that. You want to come with me when I head to my home world soon?" he asked. "Sure" she responded.

"Where is Rias and everyone else?" he asked. "Buchou and Akeno are sleeping in the spare bedroom down the hall. Issei is sleeping on the couch in the living room. Koneko is in the room downstairs and Yuuto is on the couch downstairs. Also Leviathan-sama is in my room" she said.

Ōnoki enters Asia's room and sees Serafall sleep _"to be honest she looks so peaceful when asleep and when you look at her she doesn't seem like the type to be hyper active" _he thinks.

"Sera wake up" he said while he shook her. She quickly wakes up. "I am so happy that your awake. When I found out that Kokabiel attacked you and So-tan I wanted to attack the Grigori out if anger but Sirzechs-tan said that me doing that would cause a war" she said.

"I also saw your fight with that man and then I saw you getting stabbed in the stomach I was so worried for you. I need you like So-tan so please don't leave me" she continued.

Ōnoki then hugs her "Of course I won't leave you. I love you" he said to her. "I love you too" she responded.

**After breakfast **

"So you guys know that in two weeks our families will be able to watch us at school. So I am thinking about returning home for a bit to bring my older sister to watch" Ōnoki said.

"Wait you have an older sister?" Issei asked. "Yeah she is 20 years older than me" Ōnoki responded. "Speaking of which how old are you?" Yuuto asked. "How old do you think I am?" Ōnoki asked.

"Probably around our age like 18 to 22" Rias said. "Nope I'm actually 26. But enough about my age do you guys want to go to another world" he said.

"You were a ninja right?" Rias asked with stars in her eyes. "Yeah I was able graduate at 10 and started right after. I have the 4th highest points at the academy" he said.

"Perfect it's settled let's go. I can finally buy real ninja stars and kunai to add to my collection" Rias said. "Well then we are leaving in a week " Ōnoki said. "So towards the end of your fight with Hirowhen you said that Hiro almost killed you. Was it true that he almost killed you" Asia asked.

"No. It's very hard to kill me almost impossible to. I can regenerate from almost anything" Ōnoki said. "How can you do that?" Rias asked.

"I stole charka from the ten tails. It's a giant demon made out of charka and I absorb some of its charka" Ōnoki said.

**Four days later **

"Thestudentcouncil wantsus to clean the school pool and in exchange for that we can use it" Rias explained. "Yeah now I can see the ladies in their bathing suits" Issei said.

"Also we have a new members joining ORC. You may come in now Xenovia and Irina" Rias said. "Hey I am Buchou's Rook and now a student at Kuoh academy" Xenovia said. "And I'm now Buchou's Knight and also a new student at Kuoh academy" Irina said.

"So how was you trip to Italy?" Ōnoki asked. "Bad we got kicked out of the Church and forced to give back our holy swords except for Durandal because it's a part of me. The Church also wants the four Excalibur shards back. Xenovia said.

"Yeah they can't have them back because they are currently buried with Hiro 10 meters below the ground in front of the school" Ōnoki said.

"So what are you going to do since you don't have a sword Irina?" Asia asked. "I don't know maybe ask Yuuto for a sword" Irina said.

"If you want a sword I can give you one. I have a bunch of rare ones. Ōnoki said. "How did you get a bunch of rare swords" Yuuto asks. "I stole them from the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and made copies to replace the ones that I stole" Ōnoki responded.

"Nii-san it's wrong to steal from people" Asia said. "Ufufuf it's seems like someone isn't a good influence on Asia-chan" Akeno said. "Oi, I never claimed to be a saint. Anyway it not like most of us are good influences for her" Ōnoki said.

"Also those bastards dissevered it one stabbed me in my shoulder when I was 24 and the other one nearly killed me when I was 14" Ōnoki said. Ōnoki unseals a large scroll and opens the scroll. In a puff of smoke seven swords appear.

"Each sword has a special ability. First is Kiba they can generate lighting. Second is Hiramekarei can change its shape when you add you charka to it. Third is Kabutowari it's a one sided axe changed to a hammer apparently it can crush all defenses. Fourth is Kubikiribōchō if you break the blade you can use blood from yourself or your enemies to fix it. Fifth is Nuibari capable of sewing your enemies together and is a giant sewing needle. Sixth is Samehada it's a sentient blade capable of eating charka and is covered in shark skin. And finally is Shibuki a sword that is full of explosive tags" Ōnoki explained.

"I will give you some time to decide what sword you want. Now let's go swimming" Ōnoki said.

**At the pool **

The group arrives at and sees that it's full of dirty water. "What the hell did people to the pool!" Issei yelled. "It hasn't been cleaned since last year" Rias said. "In my opinion it needs to be destroyed and remade" Ōnoki said.

Rias creates a medium sized orb of destruction and launches it towards the pool disintegrating the water.

**Later **

"Finally done now I can see Buchou's in her swimsuit" Issei said. "Is that all you think about?" Ōnoki asked. "Well it's my dream to become a Harem King" Issei said.

"Get a real dream. Something that will make you strive to be the best" Ōnoki said. "What's you dream Ōnoki-sempai?" Issei asked. "My dream is to become the strongest in the world" Ōnoki said.

"Then I guess that my dream is to become the strongest pawn" Issei said. "Good. Yuuto what is yours" Ōnoki said. "My dream is to become the greats swordsman" Yuuto said.

The guys come out of the changing room. Ōnoki is wearing red and black trunks. Issei is wearing red and yellow trunks. And Yuuto is wearing yellow and blue trunks.

The girls come out of their changing room. Rias is wearing a black two piece bikini. Akeno is wearing a purple two piece bikini. Xenovia is wearing a blue two piece bikini. Asia, Koneko, and Irina all are wearing the schools swim suits.

"I am in heaven" Issei said "Issei-sempai is the worst" Koneko said. "Water fight everyone for themselves" Akeno said.

Ōnoki dives into the pool and forms a giant water dragon and jumps on it. "You guys think you can beat this" he said. "This isn't fair" Issei said.

"Now go my monster" Ōnoki said. As the Dragon charges at them Ōnoki get hit by a water spell and falls off.

**Later at Ōnoki's home **

Ōnoki opens the door to his room and sees a little girl sitting on his bed. She has long black hair that goes to her waist with gray eyes. "Uhh, who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Ōnoki asked.

"I am Ophis the Dragon God of Infinity and I wish for you to join me in removing a pest from my home" she said. "If you are the Dragon God of Infinity why would you need my help to remove a pest" he asked.

"Because it will take a while to remove Great Red from my home and you also have the power of Infinity" she said. "If you are talking about the ten-tails he doesn't allow me to use his full power only a little bit" Ōnoki said.

"Still you would be very useful for that. You are number six in the ten strongest beings in this world" she said. "As a Dragon God myself I refuse to help you" he said. _**( Ōnoki will refer to himself as a Dragon God because since he absorbed ten-tails chakra he gained god like power. Also instead of choosing dragon Sage Mode he decided to learn how to transform into a dragon).**_

"Since you interest me I will he staying with you in order to watch you grow" Ophis said.

**I am going to end the chapter here and sorry that it took so long to update. **

**Also here is a list of the ten strongest beings. **

**Great Red, Trihexa and the Ten-Tails **

**Ophis **

**Shiva and Ōnoki complete dragon form **

**Thor and Ōnoki incomplete dragon form and mastered Six Paths mode **

**Odin and Hades **

**Zeus and Ōnoki incomplete Six Paths Mode**

**Sirzechs full power , Ajuka full power, and Lucifer full power**

**Serafall, Azazel balance breaker, and Falbium **

**Michael, Amaterasu, Susanoo **

**Gabriel, Grayfia, and Tsukuyomi **


End file.
